Another cold night
by Cindy-chan
Summary: Vegeta is visited by somone he knows and makes a decision


Author's note: this is my first try at a DBZ fanfic and further more this a Trunks/Vegeta fic. No, is not yaoi is just a father son thing. It occurs during the first winter after the Cell games. And further more I wrote this story 'cause there are rare fics like this, Vegeta being a father to Trunks. Ok enough with my babbling email me at TEENSURVIVOR@prodigy.net! And tell me what u think about it! And please review, and go ahead flame it but trust me it will come back to u!  
  
"Another cold night"  
  
'Where in hell am I?' he asked himself. It seem that see was in one of those dreams that you were somewhere where you couldn't see the ceiling or floor. That it seem that you were just floating without your will.  
  
'Don't make the same mistake I did Vegeta.' an eerie voice said. It seemed that it was coming from everywhere; it surrounded him.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
'Don't make the same mistake I did Vegeta.' said the same voice without responding his question.  
  
"I said who's there, show your self coward!" he screamed at the nothingness he was in. He started to power up a bit.  
  
'You haven't changed a bit my son.'  
  
"F-Father?" asked the prince a bit confused while slowly powering down. Vegeta was now looking all over the place for the face of his father, but of course he wasn't able to find him. Slowly King Vegeta's silhouette started to form in front of the prince.  
  
'Vegeta, don't make the same mistake I did. Go to my grandson; hold him in your arms. Be a father to your son, be the father I couldn't be for you.' The faded figure of his father put his hand on his shoulder. What?! How could his father tell him to be something he wasn't shown, to be a father. Vegeta wasn't able to tell his father something, he was actually stunned by what his father had just told him. No, he couldn't be a father.  
  
'Vegeta, I know your thinking why should I be telling you to be a father to your son when I wasn't able to one to you. Son, I'm proud of you, you have become what you were destined to be, a Super Saiyajin. Something I wasn't able to do. You know, you were stronger then me before you left Vegetasei, even though I never showed that I was proud of you. Now that I'm dead, I regret being too proud to even hug you for a great job you were doing.' The king stopped, he couldn't say another word. It was all said. Vegeta was lost for words, the king of all Saiyajins had just told him he was actually sorry! Vegeta thought of what his father was saying.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAA!" the cry of a baby came to the touching scene.  
  
'Now go, here's your chance. Oh, and you better take well care of that spiffy of a mate you got. She's actually pretty good for a human female.' And the image disappeared, making Vegeta wake up.  
  
"I'm coming Trunks," said a sleepy voice beside him. Bulma started to get up and began to put on her slippers.  
  
"No woman, stay. I'll go and take care of the brat," Vegeta said getting up.  
  
"Um, that I hear that right?" asked Bulma with a confused voice, she just couldn't moved.  
  
"Yes, you heard right," Vegeta left Bulma standing beside the bed, still trying to comprehend what was going on. Vegeta walked down stairs to get a bottle for Trunks. The bottles were already made so he just grabbed one and left to attend his crying brat. Vegeta soon got there, and dawn was someone really hungry!  
  
"There, there little one stop crying," he picked Trunks up from his crib and gave him his bottle. As he hold Trunks in his arm, that warm feeling came to him again. That feeling he only had felt when he had Bulma in his arms. Trunks stopped crying.  
  
"So, is this what it feels to be a father, huh brat?" Vegeta asked the baby in his arms. Trunks opened his eyes.  
  
"You know, you have your mother's eyes," said Vegeta trying to lull Trunks back to sleep. Trunks just giggled at the sound of his father's voice. Soon Trunks finished his bottle, and Vegeta pulled the bottle away from his mouth. But as he tried to pull it away, it seemed that Vegeta under estimated Trunks' grip on the bottle.  
  
"And of course, you have your father's strength," he said giving his trademark smirk to his son. Trunks started to talk baby talk, but this time it didn't bother Vegeta as much. Some how, the baby talk of his brat was some how amusing him.  
  
"I wonder what your saying," said Vegeta letting Trunks play with his fingers.  
  
"Trunks, I promise you to shape you into the most powerful warrior I can, and to be a good father, well in Saiyajin terms that is," Vegeta said giving him another smirk. Trunks just stared at his father, not understanding what he was saying.  
  
"Don't worry brat, just wait until you start to walk." Trunks just started to laugh again, and began to baby talk.  
  
"Are you crazy Vegeta? I'm not letting you take our son in the gravity room," said a voice from behind.  
  
"Woman, didn't I tell you to stay in bed," Vegeta said turning around.  
  
"Don't change the subject Vegeta," said Bulma coming towards her husband.  
  
"Who said something about letting him be inside the gravity room, woman? I just said that I was going to train him," said Vegeta trying to sound as cold as possibly, but was worthless.  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
Trunks didn't notice his mother, so he just kept talking his baby talk.  
  
"What are you doing here anyways? You thought I wasn't able to take care of the brat?" asked Vegeta looking down on his son.  
  
"Nope, I thought you couldn't be a father. What made you change, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta stayed quiet. 'Maybe, this is something I shouldn't have asked.'  
  
"Well, just make sure he goes to sleep ok," said Bulma walking out of the room.  
  
"P-Papa!"  
  
"What?! What on Earth did you just said brat?"  
  
"Oh my Kami! Trunks just said his first word!" screamed Bulma from the hall. She quickly ran into the room, taking Trunks away from Vegeta.  
  
"What on earth does that mean?" asked Vegeta letting his mate take their brat.  
  
"It means father, Vegeta," Bulma said hugging and kissing Trunks.  
  
"Stopped that woman! You'll suffocate the brat! And then I'm going to be able to train him!"  
  
"Oh shut up Vegeta!"  
  
"Don't you shut me up!"  
  
"You know what I'm too tired, so just go to bed already. I'll take care of Trunks," said Bulma trying to lull Trunks from all the screaming.  
  
"You don't tell me what to do woman, and besides I was here first so you go," said Vegeta crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Fine, just make him go to sleep again ok," Bulma handed back Trunks to Vegeta. As Trunks felt that his mother was gone, he began to cry.  
  
"Woman!"  
  
"No! You said you were going to sleep him now you stick to your word!" Bulma screamed from the room. "Dawn that woman"  
  
Vegeta began to lull his son back to sleep; soon the little boy fell asleep in his father's arms.  
  
"Good night my son," and Vegeta left the little boy's room. Vegeta rapidly walked to his room.  
  
"Woman don't you have the freaking heater on."  
  
"Well it should be on I don't know why it isn't working," said Bulma while turning to face her husband.  
  
"You better hope I don't freeze tonight."  
  
"Is that a threat Vegeta?"  
  
"Take it as you want, I want to sleep already," Vegeta said closing his eyes.  
  
'I'll let you sleep for tonight, but just wait until tomorrow,' Bulma thought while making a smirk that would rival Vegeta's.  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do u think? I hope u liked it! Plz review and tell me what u think of it! 


End file.
